With the development of communication technology, more and more people communicate by terminal devices such as mobile phones. In order to timely process an incoming phone call when it is not convenient for a user to answer, an implementation of call transfer on the terminal device becomes a major issue in improving user's communication experience.
The related technology provides a method for transferring a telephone call. In the method, the incoming call will be transferred automatically when a call transfer function is enabled in advance and conditions for transferring the call, such as busy line, no answer for a period of time, or the phone call is not able to be connected, are met.